ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Cryptids episodes
These are the episodes of The Cryptids. Season 0 (2009) NOTE: This was only shown in Comic-Con and The Complete First Season DVD. However, it was seen on TV once in 2009. 1. Pilot - 8/21/2009 - Bigfoot's gang meet an evil scientist with a pet bald eagle who want to kidnap them. Season 1 (2013-2014) 1. Alien, Be Smart! - 11/25/2013 - In the series premiere, Mothman teaches Alien how to be smart, but it doesn't go so well. 2. You Happy, Alien? - 12/02/2013 - When Bigfoot notices Alien having a bad day, he tries to cheer him up. 3. TBD - 12/09/2013 - TBD 4. Robotic Chaos - 12/16/2013 - Dr. Turbo and Angel build a killer robot to kidnap the cryptids once and for all. 5. Mothman TV - 12/23/2013 - Mothman tries to make an entertaining show for cryptids to enjoy. 6. TBD - 12/30/2013 - TBD 7. S.O.S. - 01/06/2014 - Bigfoot and Alien get shipwrecked in Canvey Island and meet Canvey Island Monster. 8. TBD - 01/13/2014 - TBD 9. TBD - 01/20/2014 - TBD 10. Game On! - 01/27/2014 - After playing a video game, Nessie decides to make her own game. 11. Ninja-Cabra - 02/03/2014 - Chupacabra becomes a ninja. 12. Bigfoot and The Ape Squad - 02/17/2014 - TBD 13. Mothman vs. the Horek - 03/03/2014 - Mothman meets a muscular, horse-like creature called the Horek. He seemed fine at first, but when Mothman discovers that the Horek is giving almost every other cryptid's attention away from Mothman, this begins to annoy him. 14. Nessie and The Puppy - 03/31/2014 - Nessie goes to a pet store and adopts a cute puppy, but the pets run and try to attack Nessie. 15. Were-Sodiumina - 04/21/2014 - The Cryptids make an encounter with a Were-Sodiumina. (TV-PG) 16. Camping - 06/26/2014 - The Cryptids are going camping. (TV-PG) 17. Dinner - 07/24/2014 - Bigfoot makes dinner for the gang. 18. TBD - 08/04/2014 - TBD 19. TBD - 08/05/2014 - TBD 20. TBD - 08/06/2014 - TBD 21. The Crypto-nites - 08/07/2014 - TBD 22. TBD - 08/08/2014 - TBD 23. Preparing for Patty - 09/11/2014 - Nessie's childhood friend, Patty, is coming to the forest to hang out with her, so Nessie decides to make plans for her and Patty's fun time. 24. WANTED: Hairless Dog and Moth-like Creature - 09/18/2014 - Chupacabra and Mothman were walking and flying through the woods, minding their own business. However, when Chupacabra and Mothman find a free meat sale in the middle of a strange area, Chupacabra goes there to get some. However, what he doesn't and Mothman has the feeling of is that they are on another unknown cryptid's property. 25. Brainwashed! - 10/02/2014 - TBD 26. You Know The Drill! - 10/23/2014 - TBD Season 2 (2015-2016) 1. A New Friend? - 01/29/2015 - Alien makes a friend named Slob, but Dr. Turbo and Angel, with the help of Were Alien, turns him into a giant monster (TV-PG) 2. Attack of Deathstar - 03/26/2015 - A criminal that has been robbing ever since 1987 comes to the United States. 3. The Easter Bunny - 04/02/2015 - Today is Easter, and Alien believes in the Easter Bunny, but Bigfoot doesn't. Later, Bigfoot and Alien encounter something they haven't seen before. 4. Villains Unleashed! - 04/30/2015 - Dr. Turbo, Angel, Were Alien, Deathstar, and Deathstar's pet spider, Sally, have been turned strong enough to defeat the cryptids. It's up to the Cryptids to solve how to stop them (TV-PG) 5. Cryptid Chaos - 07/16/2015 - Alien accidentally unleashes a god of cryptids, not knowing it wants cryptids to rule the world. Now Bigfoot, who was with Alien at the time, has to stop the god of the cryptids and put him back to where he was before. 6. Tick-O-Nitis - 09/07/2015 - Nessie gets sick with a disease called Tick-O-Nitis and it's spreading. Will there be a cure? (TV-PG) 7. TBD - 10/16/2015 - TBD 8. The Cabin - 10/26/2015 - TBD 9. E-I-E-I-Oh, My Goodness! - 10/27/2015 - TBD 10. Goology - 10/28/2015 - TBD 11. Jersey Devil vs Ogopogo - 10/29/2015 - Jersey Devil and Ogopogo are having a fight and Bigfoot, Alien, and The Gang has to do something about it. 12. Praying MANtis - 10/30/2015 - TBD 13. TBD - 11/23/2015 - TBD 14. TBD - 11/24/2015 - TBD 15. TBD - 11/25/2015 - TBD 16. The Turkey Tribe - 11/26/2015 - TBD 17. TBD - 11/27/2015 - TBD 18. Mosquitos - 12/17/2015 - TBD 19. Untitled Episode focusing on Alien - 03/03/2016 - TBD 20. Meet Albino Bigfoot! - 05/02/2016 - Bigfoot becomes face-to-face with an Albino Bigfoot. 21. Cryptid Paradise - 05/03/2016 - While a tornado hits a forest, The Cryptids find a new land underground called Cryptid Paradise. 22. The Good, The Bad, and The Nightcrawler - 05/04/2016 - Alien finds a Nightcrawler (Fresno Alien) in the forest. Dr. Turbo wants to kidnap it and destroy it, so the Cryptids have to protect it. 23. The Lyngbakr - 05/05/2016 - Alien and Slob go sailing at the ocean and get attacked by a legendary norse sea monster called the Lyngbakr and wash up on Canvey Island. 24. White-Out! - 05/06/2016 - Albino Bigfoot visits the Himalayas to hang out with Yeti. (NOTE: This episode also takes place before the events of "Cryptid Paradise" and "The Good, The Bad, and The Nightcrawler," but after "The Lyngbakr.") 25. The Meatball Man - 05/26/2016 - Alien and Slob find a mysterious meatball-like creature hiding in the least populated areas of the city called "The Meatball Man". Soon, they discover a man named Baron Von Sweenermast wants to eat him, so Alien and Slob decide to protect him. (First episode to only include Alien and not the other Cryptids) 26. Aw, Hail No! - 06/09/2016 - TBD Season 3 (2016-2017) 1. Dr. Turbo's Assistant - 08/25/2016 - Dr. Turbo hires a scientist to help him capture all the cryptids (NOTE: This episode takes place before the events of "The Lyngbakr") 2. TBD - 09/01/2016 - TBD 3. Something Doesn't Seem Right... - 09/08/2016 - Dr. Turbo, Angel, and Dr. Sal made a machine that made Bigfoot and Nessie enemies instead of boyfriend and girlfriend, Alien become smart, Mothman become stupid, and Chupacabra a vegetarian. It is up to Albino Bigfoot to fix this. 4. LANGUAGE! - 09/15/2016 - Alien and Slob heard a word that they're not supposed to say. 5. TBD - 09/22/2016 - TBD 6. TBD - 09/29/2016 - TBD 7. Alien Love - 10/06/2016 - When a Blue Alien named Betsy visits Earth, Alien grows a crush on her. 8. TBD - 10/13/2016 - TBD 9. TBD - 10/20/2016 - TBD 10. Another Chupacabra - 10/27/2016 - Chupacabra goes on a vacation to Puerto Rico. Later that night, when Chupacabra sees that all of his steaks is missing, he decides to go in the woods to find it. All the sudden, Chupacabra comes face-to-face with another chupacabra. 11. The Three Little Cryptids - 11/03/2016 - When Bigfoot, Chupacabra, and Mothman find a portal, they get sucked into it and get stuck in Fairy Tale Land. They decide to build houses in order to survive, but there is a Big Bad Wolf out there. 12. Velociraptor is to T-Rex as Desert is to Jungle - 11/10/2016 - Kasai Rex and Arica Monster decide to switch places for at least 1 or 2 days. However, neither of them are having a good time in their opposite places. (TV-PG) 13. Special Delivery - 11/17/2016 - While Thunderbird was too sick to deliver Jersey Devil's packet, She commands Bigfoot and his gang to do it for her. 14. Ashley - 11/24/2016 - Alien spends the night at Ashley's house. 15. Stuck in the Prehistoric Times - 12/01/2016 - TBD 16. Cryptid School - 12/08/2016 - Mothman makes a school for cryptids to learn. However, Dr. Turbo, Angel, Dr. Sal, and Layla want to blow it up. 17. Water Wasps - 12/15/2016 - Nessie notices that she has got a lot of stings on her lately while she was sleeping in the lake. She gets Mokele-Mbembe to check it out, only to find out that she was being stung by a strange species of wasp that can somehow survive while being submerged in water. 18. Snow Much - 12/22/2016 - TBD 19. The Cryptids and The Fairies - 12/29/2016 - The Cryptids meet an attractive fairy. Soon, she brings in more fairies, only for them to discover that the fairies are planning something evil. 20. The Fly Curse - 01/05/2017 - TBD 21. Jersey Devil vs Ogopogo II: The Pranks End Now! - 01/12/2017 - TBD 22. The Red Telephone - 01/16/2017 - Bigfoot hears rumors about a red telephone, so he and his gang are out to get it. However, Dr. Turbo and Angel wants it too. 23. Alien and The Genie - 01/17/2017 - TBD 24. TBD - 01/18/2017 - TBD 25. The Golden Bigfoot - 01/19/2017 - After hearing a story by Dover Demon about the rarest sasquatch in the world, The Cryptids want to find it in the woods, but Dr. Turbo, Angel, Dr. Sal, and Layla want to find it too. 26. Turbo Motel - 01/20/2017 - TBD Season 4 (2017-2018) 1. United Snakes of America - 07/04/2017 - After hearing a rumor on the internet that snakes are going to take over the United States, The Cryptids panic. 2. Another Albino - 07/16/2017 - The Cryptids and Albino Bigfoot meet another albino cryptid. However, soon after they met her, Dr. Turbo, Dr. Sal, and Angel kidnap her, and it's up to The Cryptids to save her! 3. When Pigs Fly! - 08/10/2017 - When Alien and Slob receive a fortune cookie in a trash can, they decided to check it out and see a fortune inside that says they will make an animal that can't fly have an ability to do so one day, so now they're trying to get pigs to fly. 4. Mr. Martian's Secret - 08/10/2017 - Mr. Martian tells The Cryptids in sign language why he never talks. 5. TBD - 08/17/2017 - TBD 6. No Aliens Allowed! - 08/17/2017 - TBD 7. TBD - 08/24/2017 - TBD 8. That Takes the Cake! - 08/24/2017 - TBD 9. If It Ain't Chickens, It's Feathers - 09/01/2017 - TBD 10. Untitled Episode Focusing on Alien and Mothman - 09/08/2017 - TBD 11. The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire (Part 1) - 09/15/2017 - The Cryptids and some of their friends are on a vacation to Strangon, Ohio. However, at night, while Alien, Jersey Devil, Slob, and Nightcrawler were driving in a car they found to get food, they encounter a ghost girl (Claire) in the middle of the road, causing them to crash. Soon, the rest of the cryptids encounter Claire and her human friends, but when Dr. Turbo and Angel find out who the Cryptids ran up to, they become quite interested. (TV-PG) (NOTE: This is the first crossover of The Cryptids) 12. The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire (Part 2) - 09/15/2017 - Dr. Turbo and Angel have made it to Strangon. (More TBD) 13. Little Niece - 09/22/2017 - While Mothman goes on a vacation, he orders The Cryptids to take care of his niece, Macey. 14. Skunk Ape's Bath - 09/25/2017 - Skunk Ape is really smelly, so Bigfoot tries to get Skunk Ape to take at least one bath for today. 15. Big Bully Burrunjor - 09/29/2017 - Kasai Rex introduces The Cryptids his younger cousin named Burrunjor. However, when Kasai Rex is not around, Burrunjor bullies Bigfoot's gang and some other cryptids, so it's up to those cryptids to stop him and tell Kasai Rex about it (TV-PG) 16. Pen Pals - 10/06/2017 - The Cryptids notice that Alien has been writing letters to a mysterious person lately. (More coming soon...) 17. This is Bucked Up! - 10/13/2017 - A big herd of white-tailed deer are taking over the Cryptids' habitat. They plan to get rid of them, but they soon realize that there is something wrong with the deer. 18. The Cryptid Games - 10/20/2017 - Dover Demon hosts the first "Cryptid Games", where all of the cryptids compete and whoever wins, gets an amazing prize. However, when Dr. Turbo and Angel find out about it, they plan to sabotage it. 19. Jack-O-Lantern Man - 10/27/2017 - The Cryptids hear a folklore story about the Jack-O-Lantern Man who has been sighted since 1848 and is said to return every year on October. However, things get real when they notice the Jack-O-Lantern Man haunting the forest. 20. Deathstar's Revenge - 11/03/2017 - Deathstar has escaped jail to have his revenge on The Cryptids along with Dr. Turbo. 21. Replica Rampage - 11/10/2017 - Dr. Turbo comes up with a new plan to get rid of the Cryptids: By making evil replicas of them. When the real Cryptids encounter them, they must defeat them before the replicas can take them to Dr. Turbo. 22. The Song Alien Loves - 11/17/2017 - The Cryptids discover a nursery rhyme song called "Big Cat Family". Alien becomes addicted to it due to how catchy it is and starts playing it over and over again and it starts to annoy every cryptid in the forest. Can they get Alien to stop his addiction to that song? 23. Whale, Whale, Whale - 11/24/2017 - While Dr. Turbo's sick with a fever, Angel has made Flying Killer Whales that shoot acid out their mouths to destroy the Cryptids once and for all. 24. Spoiler Alert - 12/01/2017 - The Cryptids are having a movie night. However, the Cryptids have discovered that Skunk Ape has already seen the movie and is giving out spoilers, so Bigfoot and his gang try to avoid being spoiled as much as possible. 25. A Merry Cryptid Christmas - 12/08/2017 - Jersey Devil is throwing a Christmas Party in the Pine Barrens in New Jersey and everyone's invited, but when Dr. Turbo hears about it, Dr. Turbo, Angel, and Dr. Sal make a plan to ruin the Christmas party. 26. The Black-Eyed Children - 01/12/2018 - The Cryptids are planning to go on a vacation to TBD, but when Kasai Rex and Arica Monster hear about that, They try to warn them about evil Black-Eyed Children in that place, but they didn't listen. Now that they're in TBD, they end up encountering the Black-Eyed Children they were talking about. (TV-PG) Season 5 (2018-2019) 1. Monster-Sized Trouble - 03/19/2018 - Dr. Turbo, Angel, Dr. Sal, and Layla manage to capture Kasai Rex and they mutate him with high amounts of nuclear radiation, turning him into an enormous monster! It's up to The Cryptids to save Kasai Rex from his humongous form! (TV-PG) 2. Internet Dilemma - 03/23/2018 - TBD 3. Eat Your Vegetables - 04/13/2018 - TBD 4. Hey, Everyone! Bigfoot and Nessie are Getting Married! - 05/25/2018 - Bigfoot and Nessie are planning to get married. (TV-PG) 5. TBD - 06/01/2018 - TBD 6. Henchmen - 06/04/2018 - Dr. Turbo felt like he needed more than Angel and Dr. Sal to kidnap all cryptids. So he travels all around the world looking for henchmen. 7. The Case of The Disappearance of Alien - 06/11/2018 - After Alien disappears on a foggy day, Bigfoot and the gang become detectives and are solving the case. 8. La Llorona - 07/09/2018 - TBD 9. Stink-Up - 07/09/2018 - Ogopogo is sick and tired of being pranked on by Alien, Slob, Nightcrawler, and Jersey Devil, so he puts stink bombs around his lake so if they come close to his lake, the stink bombs explode. 10. The Samurai - 08/06/2018 - The Cryptids are in Japan to hang out with Kappa. However, at night, Bigfoot's gang and Kappa seem to notice a mysterious samurai roaming around Kappa's homeland. 11. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie! - 09/03/2018 - TBD 12. TBD - 09/28/2018 - TBD 13. TBD - 10/12/2018 - TBD 14. The Bermuda Triangle - 10/22/2018 - The Cryptids discover that Jersey Devil is hosting a party as Bermuda, so they went to Florida to get a boat and sail across the ocean. But soon, when they arrived at a "certain area", chaos has started to occur. 15. Alien and the Wood Worm - 10/23/2018 - TBD 16. Payton the Poison Dart Frog - 10/24/2018 - TBD 17. The Big Mermaid - 10/25/2018 - TBD 18. Fright Night - 10/26/2018 - TBD 19. Rubber Duckies - 11/02/2018 - TBD 20. Planet of the Grapes - 11/09/2018 - TBD 21. TBD - 11/16/2018 - TBD 22. TBD - 11/23/2018 - TBD 23. Cryptid-Napped - 11/30/2018 - Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra got kidnapped by the Cryptid Hunters. Albino Bigfoot saw the whole thing, so he tells the other cryptids that they're in trouble. 24. Going to Australia - 12/07/2018 - After finding out that the Cryptid Hunters took the Cryptids to Australia, They decided to build a ship and they set sail to Australia. Meanwhile, Bigfoot and his gang talk to Maryland Goatman, who was previously captured by the Cryptid Hunters. 25. Find It! - 12/28/2018 - Albino Bigfoot and the others made it to Australia, Now all they need to do is to find the Cryptid Hunters building. 26. The Rescue - 01/11/2019 - Albino Bigfoot and the other found the building, But they saw the Cryptid Hunters getting ready to do experiments on The Cryptids, So they have to rescue the Cryptids before it happens. Season 6 (2019-2020) 1. Piece of Cake - 02/22/2019 - The Beast of Bodmin Moor has officially signed Bigfoot and Alien for the Cake-Eating Contest. 2. Lost in the Jungle - 05/10/2019 - Bigfoot and the gang travel to Indonesia, but get lost in the forest, and have to survive a hungry tribe of Ebu Gogo! (TV-PG) 3. The Paintders and The Cryptids - 06/07/2019 - The Hooded One accidentally teleports The Cryptids to New Paint City, so The Paintders must help The Cryptids get back to their homeworld before its too late. (Due to it being a TTOTP episode, this is the only time that The Cryptids are flash-animated) 4. The Little Engine That Couldn't - 07/05/2019 - TBD 5. TBD - 07/12/2019 - TBD 6. TBD - 07/19/2019 - TBD 7. TBD - 07/26/2019 - TBD 8. TBD - 08/02/2019 - TBD 9. You Came In The Wrong Rainforest, Scums! - 09/06/2019 - The Cryptids and Slob went on the trip to Indonesia. Alien and Slob were wandering around a rainforest one day when they encountered a trio of Ahools, who began harassing them. 10. Doggy Kingdom - 09/27/2019 - While hearing a mysterious noise in a cave, The Cryptids sent Alien to go check it out. However, Alien finds a strange portal that leads to some doggy world. 11. The Almas - 10/25/2019 - The Cryptids are traveling to Mongolia. On their journey, they find a beautiful Almas. Bigfoot befriends it, causing Nessie to be jealous. 12. Paedophobia - 11/29/2019 - After being bit by a human baby, Alien has developed a fear of human babies. 13. Dover Demon's Burgers and Milkshakes - 12/06/2019 - Dover Demon makes a fast food restaurant that quickly became popular to all of the cryptids. 14. Alien's Pet - 01/10/2020 - Alien finds a Monarch Butterfly and keeps it as a pet. 15. Musical Chairs - 02/07/2020 - TBD 16. It's Your First Date, Chupacabra! - 02/14/2020 - Chupacabra wanted a girlfriend just like the other members of The Cryptids, so he goes on a date with Arica Monster. 17. Crash of the Titans - 02/21/2020 - TBD 18. TBD - 02/28/2020 - TBD 19. TBD - 03/13/2020 - TBD 20. Angel and the Water Monitor - 04/24/2020 - TBD 21. Jersey Devil vs Ogopogo III: I Thought I Told You to Stop! - 05/18/2020 - TBD 22. TBD - 05/19/2020 - TBD 23. TBD - 05/20/2020 - TBD 24. TBD - 05/21/2020 - TBD 25. TBD - 05/22/2020 - TBD 26. TBD - 06/01/2020 - TBD 27. Moth Woman - 06/02/2020 - TBD 28. Slob is Missing!- 06/03/2020 - TBD 29. TBD - 06/04/2020 - TBD 30. TBD - 06/05/2020 - TBD 31. TBD - 07/03/2020 - TBD 32. TBD - 07/10/2020 - TBD 33. The Abyssal Zone - 07/17/2020 - TBD (TV-PG) 34. TBD - 07/24/2020 - TBD 35. TBD - 07/31/2020 - TBD 36. TBD - 08/07/2020 - TBD 37. Happy Birthday, Macey! - 09/25/2020 - Macey is having a party because today is his birthday. Dr. Turbo hears about the party from Angel, so they make a plan that will the party once and for all. 38. TBD - 10/16/2020 - TBD 39. TBD - 10/30/2020 - TBD 40. Trees of the Volcano - 11/23/2020 - TBD Season 7 (2020-2021) 1. The Battle with the Bear - 12/29/2020 - Bigfoot heads down to Oregon and fights a huge black bear. (TV-PG) 2. The Dark Wizard - 01/15/2021 - Dover Demon tells The Cryptids about a legendary shadow wizard that lives somewhere in the forest. When The Cryptids were going on a walk, they went inside the cave and inside it, they see strange things. They believe the Dark Wizard did it, but could the legend be actually true? 3. That Blue-Haired Guy! - 01/29/2021 - Bigfoot buys Alien and Slob a video camera. Bigfoot warns Alien and Slob to not film their videos in any "human place". However, Alien and Slob did not understand what Bigfoot meant by human place, so they filmed in a public school. All the sudden, those 2 get caught by a blue-haired guy and told everyone in his school about it. Because the rumors had spread all around the school, the internet, etc, Alien and Slob are about to be toast! Can they get away from this mess? 4. Black Holes Suck! - 03/21/2021 - Dr. Turbo and Angel create a black hole that was expected to suck up all cryptids, but unexpectedly, it begins to suck up everything else, including Dr. Turbo, Angel, and their lab. Will they be able to find a way to escape? 5. Return to Doggy Kingdom - 03/28/2021 - Taking place 6 months after "Doggy Kingdom", All the dog citizens wanted revenge on Alien. So they made a portal leading them to the real world and kidnapped Alien so he can have his punishment. It is up for Bigfoot, Nessie, Mothman, Chupacabra, and the Albinos to find Alien and get him back. 6. Here Comes That Bigfoot - 04/20/2021 - A new species of Sasquatch teaches Bigfoot how to be a gangster like him. (TV-PG) 7. TBD - 06/??/2021 - TBD 8. TBD - 07/??/2021 - TBD 9. TBD - 10/01/2021 - TBD 10. TBD - 10/08/2021 - TBD 11. TBD - 10/15/2021 - TBD 12. TBD - 10/22/2021 - TBD 13. Darknessie - 10/29/2021 - Nessie gets possessed by a dark ghost and becomes much darker, and more powerful, but evil... The Cryptids will have to save her before the dark spirit takes over her body! (TV-PG) 14. Alien's Family - 11/30/2021 - Alien's family visits Earth to see their son, Alien. As they visited, Bigfoot and the rest learn the origin of Alien, how Alien became stupid, why he's even named "Alien", why Alien is on Earth, and found out Alien's dad is not what they expected. 15. ¿Cómo te Llamas? - 12/14/2021 - While on a trip to Mexico, The Cryptids meet a group of llamas. 16. Visiting Florida - 12/14/2021 - The Cryptids and some of their friends decided to visit Skunk Ape's house for a week. 17. Nessie vs the Hurricane - 12/15/2021 - Taking place 3 days after "Visiting Florida", The Cryptids, some of their friends, and Skunk Ape find out that a hurricane is going to hit Florida, so they get in shelter in order to survive. However, Nessie refused to go in shelter because she thought she can handle it, but things have gotten wrong when she left herself alone in Skunk Ape's house during a hurricane. 18. Carnival Cryptido - 12/16/2021 - Bigfoot decided to see the Carnival Cryptido, but soon, he discovers it is a trap from Dr. Turbo and Angel the Eagle. 19. The Revolt Bagel - 12/17/2021 - Easter Bunny and his hot girls return and they head after a bagel Bigfoot and Alien found. 20. Alien and the Beanstalk - 12/18/2021 - After planting a space bean he randomly found on the ground, the space bean grows into a huge beanstalk that leads Alien from Earth to the middle of space. However, Alien ends up on another planet where there is a HUGE Cosmic Squid who eats intruders. Can Alien escape? Season 8 (2021-2022) 1. Horri-frying! - 12/26/2021 - Alien watches a new horror movie that came out lately, but gets trouble sleeping after having a nightmare about mutant french fries! 2. Nessie's Pimple - 01/01/2022 - Nessie has grown a pimple on her nose which caused all the other female cryptids to stay away from her. Bigfoot, Alien, Mothman, Chupacabra, and Albino Bigfoot need to help her get rid of her pimple. 3. How I Met Your Nessie - 04/20/2022 - Today is the anniversary of how Bigfoot and his gang and Nessie met. So to celebrate, Bigfoot tells all the others a story of how they got to meet Nessie. 4. Nuclear Sharks - 05/01/2022 - The Cryptids were reading books about the urban legend of Nuclear Sharks. One night, however, the Cryptids find something glowing in Nessie's lake. Could they be the Nuclear Sharks? 5. TBD - 07/05/2022 - TBD 5. The New Enemy - 07/12/2022 - Bigfoot and the gang hear from Dover Demon that there is a new cryptozoologist hunting for cryptids in the forest. 6. OPERATION: EARTH - 07/19/2022 - Alien gets taken to a secret agent lab filled with various foreign cryptids. They needed him for one mission: To destroy the "Mega-Pollute" machine that is in the middle of Brazil. 7. TBD - 07/26/2022 - TBD 8. TBD - 08/03/2022 - TBD 9. TBD - 09/05/2022 - TBD 10. TBD - 09/05/2022 - TBD 11. The Mongolian Death Worm - 09/12/2022 - The Cryptids travel to a desert in Mongolia. As they get there, they meet an enormous Mongolian Death Worm. 12. Not Much Time Left - 09/12/2022 - TBD (TV-PG) 13. Origins - 09/19/2022 - The Cryptids learn from Mothman about the origins of their kind. 14. The Moth Swarm - 09/19/2022 - TBD 15. TBD - 09/26/2022 - TBD 16. TBD - 09/26/2022 - TBD 17. ROAR! - 10/08/2022 - TBD 18. TBD - 10/22/2022 - TBD 19. Dr. Turbo's Final Chance - 10/29/2022 - Dr. Turbo decides to capture the Cryptids for the last time with his latest invention, Cryptid Taker 3000. 20. Is This Goodbye? - 11/30/2022 - In the series finale, Bigfoot hears the news that Alien, Chupacabra, Mothman, Nessie, Albino Bigfoot, and Albino Nessie have to go to their original homes, so the gang will have to be broken up. Shorts (2014-2018) 1. The Flatwoods Monster - 10/31/2014 - The gang meets Flatwoods Monster while Mothman falls in love with her. (NOTE: This webisode takes place before "Camping") 2. The Jackalope - 05/13/2015 - TBD 3. The Alien and Slob Talk Show - 05/18/2015 - TBD 4. The Sheep Who Cried Sasquatch - 07/30/2015 - TBD 5. Bug Bites - 09/07/2015 - TBD 6. Bigfoot's Secret Friend - 11/13/2015 - Bigfoot has a secret friend named Ropen. 7. Fan Frenzy - 11/18/2017 - TBD 8. This Little Alien went to the Market - 05/18/2018 - TBD 9. TBD - 10/05/2018 - TBD Unreleased/Rejected Episodes (NOTE: These episodes are only shown in The Complete Second Season DVD, except for "The Curse of the Limey Apple", which shows in The Complete First Season.) # Dr. Turbo's Experiment - Unreleased - While Nessie and Bigfoot become boyfriend/girlfriend, Dr. Turbo and Angel the Bald Eagle capture Ogopogo and Skunk Ape and turn them into giant monsters. (TV-PG) (NOTE: This episode was supposed to be the Season 2 premiere, and the first episode to feature Dr. Sal. Dr. Sal's first appearance was changed to the Season 3 premiere, "Dr. Turbo's Assistant".) # Fish Frenzy - Unreleased - Alien, Bigfoot, Nessie, Champ, and Ogopogo go fishing at the local lake, but when Angel tells Dr. Turbo about this, he and Dr. Sal mutate a hybrid fish called a "Deathfish" and release it into the lake. (TV-PG) (NOTE: This episode was supposed to be the 3rd episode in Season 2.) # Deathstar's Secret - Rejected - While in prison, Deathstar transforms into a dragon and breaks out. (NOTE: This episode was going to be S2E4, but was rejected because the concept didn't make any sense.) # Breakfast - Rejected - TBD (NOTE: This episode was supposed to be the season 2 finale, but was rejected due to the creator, Doug TenNapel, not wanting an episode that is too similar to an episode that already has a plot like another episode, "Dinner") # The Curse of the Limey-Apple - Unreleased - TBD (NOTE: This episode was supposed to be the 12th episode of Season 1) Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:The Cryptids